


Play with my Heart

by Stargazer_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cellist, Cello Seduction, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Handholding, Romance, Smut, Straddling, can't forget the romance tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/pseuds/Stargazer_01
Summary: Artist Hermione meets Cellist Bellatrix. Seduction via the arts occurs.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 36
Kudos: 245
Collections: Bellamione





	Play with my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misty_goode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_goode/gifts).



> Mo, I hope I did this justice for you. And we're still shipping it.

Hermione was grateful to Harry; her arm linked through his was the only thing that stopped her from tripping down the stairs in the heels that Ginny had insisted she wore to the event. 

As Harry’s date for the evening, while Ginny was having a much needed rest, Hermione had been picked up by her friend and driven to the grandest house she had ever seen. Harry had filled her in on the way; his boss, Narcissa Malfoy, was holding a black-tie party for everyone who was anyone and Harry, as a member of the executive team, was expected to attend. Ginny was exhausted and didn’t want to spend one of her few evenings off from the hospital in heels and a dress engaging in small talk with people she’d never met before. Hermione had mentioned that it wasn’t exactly her ideal evening either, but when Harry had told her that some of the most prominent gallery owners in the city would be there, she couldn’t miss the opportunity. 

So here she was, wearing a floor-length, green wrap dress with a V neck and long sleeves; the slit up to her thigh baring her leg on every other step in the five inch heels. Harry began pointing out influential people as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Hermione tried to focus on people, rather than where they were. 

Because Narcissa Malfoy apparently had a flair for the dramatic, and the warm evening had allowed her to lay out long tables with incredible natural centrepieces, under willow trees that had been filled with lights, creating a curtain to surround them. Where Hermione and Harry stood, there was a large floor layed out and musicians seated in a circular area surrounded by more lights. There was an element of enchantment, as though it were an elven or fairy feast from a storybook. 

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Harry muttered as he led her towards the drinks. 

“Holy crap,” Hermione whispered back. “Is this your life now? Events like this?”

“Hardly,” he chuckled. “She throws two parties a year that I’m invited to.”

“What’s the other one?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“New Year. The most insane firework display you’ve ever seen, fire pits, fire dancers…” He trailed off, picking up a glass of champagne and handing it to Hermione before collecting his own. “I have never felt so out of place than when I attended that party.”

“It’s insane. How the other half live,” Hermione murmured, taking a sip of her drink as she looked around. “How come you didn’t tell me about that party?”

“You were travelling, remember? Art auctions in Paris, I believe?”

“You make it sound so fancy,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I was acting as Fleur’s assistant.”

“Still.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“So what do we do? Just mingle until we get called for dinner?”

“Mostly. She usually puts on some pre-dinner entertainment.”

“Isn’t that what they’re here for?” Hermione asked, pointing at the quartet.

“I doubt it. She usually gets people to pay attention. They’re background.”

“This is insane,” Hermione repeated, taking another sip of champagne. 

Half an hour later and Harry suddenly gripped Hermione’s arm. 

“There, that’s her.”

Hermione turned to see a woman with black and white-blonde hair descending the steps with her chin held high, dressed in a black velvet, off-the-shoulder, floor-length dress that clung to her in all the right places. 

“Jesus Christ. That’s your boss?”

“Yep,” Harry chuckled. “She’s married though, sorry.”

Hermione hit his arm with her spare hand. 

“I’m not eyeing up your boss!”

“I mean, you kind of were.”

“What, I can’t appreciate beauty?”

“Sure, just don’t drool.”

“I wasn’t drooling!” She hissed. 

“Well good, because she’s heading this way.”

Hermione took another sip of champagne and turned to look. Narcissa Malfoy was indeed coming towards them, greeting people on her way. She greeted Harry, picked up a drink and then her eyes fell on Hermione and her eyebrows furrowed minutely. 

“Mr. Potter, your usual date seems to have changed. What happened to the charming Miss Weasley?”

“Ginny couldn’t come I’m afraid, Mrs Malfoy” Harry replied. “This is our friend Hermione Granger. She’s an up and coming artist.”

“Really?” Narcissa scanned her and Hermione smiled. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Malfoy. I’ve long admired what your foundation does for the arts in under-privaleged schools.”

Narcissa’s eyebrow quirked and then a little smile crossed her lips. 

“Well, what’s the point in promoting the arts, if you’re not going to nurture the next generation of artists?”

With a slight nod, Narcissa swept off to greet other people and Hermione looked back at Harry. 

“Well, she’s intimidatingly impressive.”

“You should see her in the boardroom.”

“I can only imagine.”

Ten minutes later and the sound of a glass being tapped brought everyone’s attention to Narcissa. 

“Welcome to my little gathering,” she smirked and a ripple of laughter went through the crowd. “Before dinner I invite you to join me for a performance in the maze. I hope you will indulge my proclivity for the dramatic and play a little game with me? The first to find the location of the performance will be given a prize of their choice… within reason of course. All you need do is follow the music.”

Hermione glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow; he stifled a grin and simply raised his eyebrows too. 

As they stepped into the maze, the faintest, silky note hummed through the air and Hermione’s ears pricked; the hairs on her arms standing to attention. The low, weighty note that followed made her heart pull and instinctively she began to follow one of the paths. The party began to break apart as they made their way into the maze through various entrances, until Harry and Hermione were on their own.

Hermione was lost to the sound; there was something so ethereally supernatural about the piece that drew her on. She forgot that the heels were high and that without the heat from the various fire pits the air was cool against her bare skin. She could only follow the sound. 

“Hermione, are you sure-” 

Hermione started, having been drawn from her intent focus by Harry’s voice behind her. 

“Shhh,” she hissed and then took a left turn. 

“You’re way more into this than I expected,” she heard him mutter behind her, but she ignored him. The powerful hum of the lower strings pulled at her heart, as though they were fingers, delicately curling at her and enticing her onwards. The song was getting louder too and Hermione pressed on, determined to find the source. 

She could hear the sound so clearly; it sounded as though it were just on the other side of the hedge to her left. Her fingers ran across the leaves as she strode along, following the curve of the path. She felt as though she had almost done a full circle when she noticed an intricately carved wooden door, set into the hedge. Her breath caught and she reached for the handle and pulled. 

She entered a circular clearing in which chairs had been placed for an audience. All were empty, besides one. Narcissa Malfoy’s head tilted and she spotted Hermione standing there. With a little smirk, she curled her finger, gesturing for Hermione to join her. 

Hermione stepped forward and as she moved, her eyes shifted. 

In the centre of the circle, under a tree from which hung thousands of tiny, beautiful lights, sat the cellist. The lights lit creamy, alabaster skin along the strong arm that danced back and forward over the cello; holding the bow between lithe fingers. The woman who played the instrument was breath-taking. Hermione’s throat thickened as she sank into the chair beside Narcissa Malfoy, never taking her eyes off of the musician. 

Heaps of raven curls were piled on top of her head; tendrils escaping and dancing across her strong collarbone and elegant shoulders. Toned muscles flexed in her arms as she played and her fingers teased out a tremble on the strings. Her eyes were shut and she appeared so lost in the music that nothing else existed.

Hermione was lost too. She didn’t notice when others began to find them or when Harry appeared. She hadn’t even noticed that he hadn’t entered the performance space with her. All she could see or hear was the woman and her cello; so in tune that they might have been one. 

Her jaw line, her cheekbones; they structured a strong and beautiful face. Her eyelids were dusted with dark makeup and Hermione’s skin itched with the desire to see what those eyes might look like. Hermione’s own eyes trailed over what she could see of her body; wrapped in a black dress that hugged her chest and waist, before becoming floating material around her legs. Oh those legs. Long, toned, creamy legs in heels that rivalled Hermione’s, wrapped around the cello in front of her. Hermione’s heart skipped a beat when the image of them wrapped around her flickered through her mind. 

The piece was coming to a close; Hermione could tell and it made her ache. She couldn’t imagine this performance ever stopping, but at the same time she wanted it to. The mere idea that she would be able to talk to this woman that seemed to be playing her heart strings like she did the cello was overwhelming. 

The last few notes seemed to charge the air, hanging there, even after the bow had ceased to move across the strings. Hermione held her breath and then the woman looked up. 

Dark eyes. 

Dark eyes still lost in the world that she had just created; the fantasy she had played. 

Hermione’s chest ached and she suddenly realised that she wasn’t breathing. She let out the caught breath and sucked in another as those eyes focused on Narcissa, and then, slipped to Hermione. 

They lingered and Hermione felt the pull again, only this time it had nothing to do with the music. Something in her core was aching, pulsing, reaching out to the woman and only when the thundering of blood in her ears gave way to the applause of those around her, did Hermione realise that her lips were parted and her eyes were lidded. 

She blinked, took another breath and joined in the applause, breaking from the contact to glance around. She spotted Harry as she desperately tried to wet her mouth and throat with saliva and he shot her an ‘are you alright?’ look. She nodded faintly, and then turned to look at the woman again. She was smiling a small, pleased smile around at her audience and Narcissa stood from her seat next to Hermione to join her. 

The cellist shifted the instrument and stood, greeting Narcissa with a kiss to the cheek. Hermione’s stomach flipped. 

“My incomparable sister, Bellatrix Black,” Narcissa announced, and the applause that had petered out gained momentum again. Hermione’s throat felt dry again. Bellatrix. Once the applause had died again, Narcissa smiled around to everyone. “And the first to discover our little performance space, Hermione Granger.”

As Narcissa gestured towards her, Hermione’s cheeks flushed. Not because of the attention suddenly turned on her, but because Bellatrix’s eyes had returned to her, and the curling of her lips into a light smirk had Hermione’s nerves fluttering. She lifted her chin, refusing to duck and shy away from the limelight like she wanted to, and smiled in what she hoped was a confident smirk back. 

“Hermione, we’ll discuss your prize later. In the meantime, if everyone would like to follow me, I shall lead you back to the garden for dinner.” Narcissa’s voice was clear, cutting through the trembling tension that Hermione could feel in the air. Everyone began to move around her and Narcissa hooked her arm through Bellatrix’s and began to lead the way. Hermione stood quickly, swaying slightly as the blood suddenly rushed to her head and was about to follow when Harry appeared at her elbow. 

“Jeez Hermione, you move quickly in those heels. One minute I was behind you, looking around and when I looked back you were gone.”

“Sorry, I just…” Hermione had no explanation, so she just let the sentence trail off. Her eyes remained on the door that Narcissa and Bellatrix had disappeared through, despite the fact that other people were now walking through it after them. 

“Come on, let’s go to dinner. Well done, by the way. What’re you going to ask for?”

“I don’t know,” she said, slipping her arm through his. “What do people usually ask for?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged as they walked. “I heard one guy asked for a car.”

“What?” Hermione’s eyes bugged. “Did he get it?”

“Don’t know. I think it was just office rumour.”

“Helpful,” Hermione teases and they walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. Hermione was grateful, because her legs didn’t feel entirely strong after the experience in the garden, and her stomach was fluttering in a way that suggested she might not be able to stomach any food. 

Still, as they approached the table, Hermione found that her stomach flutters were nothing to those she felt when she saw that she was seated not far from Bellatrix. She had a clear sight of the woman, who was seated next to her sister and currently saying something to her that was making the other woman laugh. Hermione’s heart rate picked up when a deep, rich laughter joined Narcissa’s, sliding from Bellatrix’s lips like honey. 

If Hermione’s thighs were pressed together for the majority of the meal, she chose not to dwell on it. But when the company began to mingle again, some choosing to dance on the floor by the quartet, she found that even Harry could not keep her attention from Bellatrix. 

Because finally, she could see the woman without her view being obstructed. She could see how the light, floaty material of the bottom of her floor length dress had a slit through it, no doubt to make it easier for her to sit around the cello, but for Hermione it gave her a view of her legs. Legs that made her knees tremble. And everything above the dress made her mouth water; creamy skin, toned arms and a beautiful neck that Hermione’s lips desperately wanted to explore. 

She was so lost and she hadn’t even heard the woman speak. If her laugh had created such an intense reaction, Hermione could only imagine what her voice might do. 

“Hermione, are you okay? You’ve been odd since the maze.”

“What?” She asked, distracted, as her attention was pulled from the woman to her friend. “Oh, yes. Sorry. I’m just… overwhelmed.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. 

“Did you want to go?”

“No!” Hermione cleared her throat and shook her head. “Sorry, no. I’m fine. I’m just going to go and find a glass of water; I think the champagne has gone to my head.”

“Okay,” Harry replied and turned back to his conversation. Hermione headed over to the bar and asked the bartender for a glass of water. 

“So, Hermione Granger.” Narcissa’s voice made Hermione jump lightly and when she turned, she found the woman behind her. Beside her, with dark eyes trailing over her, was Bellatrix. 

Hermione’s heart rate picked up. 

“Ms Malfoy… good evening.”

“Are you enjoying the party?”

“Yes,” Hermione breathed and her eyes flicked to Bellatrix again. “Very much, thank you.”

“Ah yes, Hermione, this is Bellatrix Black, my sister. Bellatrix, this is Hermione Granger, the date for the evening of one of my executives. Apparently she’s an up and coming artist.”

Slightly dazed by the fact that Narcissa remembered those details about her, Hermione struggled to find the words. 

“An artist?” Bellatrix’s lips lifted in a smirk and Hermione felt warmth slide down her spine as she heard the woman speak for the first time. The low, seductive timbre of her voice made her stomach curl. “And what sort of art do you produce, Hermione Granger?”

“Um,” Hermione swallowed, wishing the bartender would hurry back with her water. “I’m mainly into charcoal, but I do sculpting too.”

“Interesting,” Bellatrix purred, and she sounded as though she meant it to. Hermione briefly entertained the idea that she would love to capture Bellatrix in charcoal, but she couldn’t imagine ever doing her justice. 

“Have you decided on what you will ask for, for your prize?” Narcissa asked. 

Hermione blinked, dragging her eyes away from Bellatrix. 

“I really have no clue where to even begin.”

“Mr. Potter couldn’t give you any ideas?”

“No,” Hermione hummed. “He implied that these situations create quite the office gossip.”

“I’m sure,” Narcissa smirked. “I’ve had many requests. Some granted and others not.”

“You can’t give me a hint as to what I could ask for?” Hermione asked bravely and she watched both women smirk. 

“That would spoil the fun,” Narcissa replied and just then, Harry appeared. 

“Ms Malfoy, excellent party. Thank you for the invitation.”

“You’re quite welcome.”

Hermione’s eyes fell to Bellatrix again, who appeared to be sizing Harry up. 

“I thought you’d gotten lost in the maze,” Harry said to her. 

“No just…” Hermione glanced behind her and found the bartender holding her glass of water. “Getting my drink and talking.”

“Perhaps you can help your date to decide on what to ask for,” Bellatrix said. Harry glanced up at her in surprise. 

“Harry, this is my sister Bellatrix. We were just discussing what Hermione might like.”

“A pleasure,” Harry said, extending his hand. Bellatrix hesitated and then took it, giving it a firm shake before releasing him. “And Hermione is not my date per se; she is kindly filling in for my fiance.”

“Indeed?” Bellatrix’s eyes flicked to Hermione again and Hermione felt her gaze burning across her skin. “How fortuitous for us.”

Narcissa smirked again. 

“Perhaps, Bellatrix, you could help Hermione with choosing her prize. Harry here can keep me company as I make my rounds.”

Hermione glanced at Harry, who seemed to hesitate, but ultimately nodded. 

“Of course, I’d be delighted to.”

As the two left, Hermione didn’t miss the look Narcissa shot over her shoulder at Bellatrix. She took a sip of her water and dared to look at the woman again. 

“So, Miss Granger…” Bellatrix’s voice was enticing and Hermione could feel herself leaning closer as Bellatrix stepped to her side. “Tell me. Did you enjoy my performance?”

“Yes,” Hermione breathed and then took another sip of water before clearing her throat. “You play… beautifully isn’t praise enough.”

“How flattering,” Bellatrix smirked, her eyes sparkling. “My sister said that you were mesmerised.”

Hermione blushed. 

“I…”

“How prettily you blush.” Bellatrix teased her. “Do not worry, I don’t believe anyone else noticed.”

“Why would I worry about that?” Hermione shot back, raising her eyebrow. 

“I get the impression that you are easily embarrassed.”

“No, I’m just not used to being the centre of attention.”

“I find that very hard to believe.”

Bellatrix’s eyes trailed over her again and Hermione felt heat spreading across her entire body. 

“I’m an artist. We usually let the work take centre stage.”

“But are you not art, yourself?” Bellatrix’s lips twitched. Hermione stared, unsure of how to respond. 

“I… suppose an argument could be made that we are all capable of being perceived as art, yes.”

“Do you think I’m a work of art?” Bellatrix smirked again, and Hermione realised a little too late that she was being teased. She studied the woman and the memory of her performance in the maze played through her mind. 

“Having seen you perform, I doubt anyone could deny that. I wish I could play like you. Or at all.”

She hadn’t really meant to say it, but the gleam in Bellatrix’s eyes, coupled with the faintest blush on her neck, made it worth the embarrassment. 

“Oh really?” Bellatrix stepped closer and Hermione could practically feel her breath against her skin. “You enjoyed it then?”

“It was… phenomenal. I don’t… there aren’t words.” 

Bellatrix’s seductive smirk morphed into a slightly embarrassed smile that Hermione thought was adorable. 

“Well, aren’t you a sweet one, pet?”

Hermione felt a tingle run down her spine and shivered. Bellatrix’s smirk slipped back onto her lips and then they parted, as she went to say something else.

“Bella,” Narcissa’s voice cut through the tension and Bellatrix’s eyes moved hesitantly from Hermione’s to her sister. “I need you to come and talk to Minerva.”

“In a moment, Cissy,” Bellatrix hummed. 

Narcissa was standing there with a slightly awkward looking Harry by her elbow, who was looking between Hermione and Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow. Hermione blushed lightly. 

“Bella, your conversation with Miss Granger can wait until later, surely. Minerva will leave soon; you know she can’t stay later these days.” Narcissa glanced around and lowered her voice. “Has to get back to her cats.”

Bellatrix cleared her throat and turned her head back to Hermione; her eyes dark and lips lifted in a slight smile. 

“Until later, Miss Granger. Do think about what you want in my absence.”

Hermione was left with the sneaking suspicion that she hadn’t just meant about the prize. 

“What was going on there?” Harry smirked as soon as the two women were out of earshot. “I mean I know I was teasing you earlier but damn, that looked intense.”

“Shut up,” Hermione chuckled, hiding her face briefly on his shoulder. “I don’t… she’s quite… I mean just wow.”

“Oh god, Ginny’s going to love this.”

“Do not tell Ginny. She’ll never let me live it down.”

“Live what down?”

“She’ll say something like, ‘when you get married remember that it’s because of me that you met, so I have to be your bridesmaid’.”

“Already thinking about marriage?” Harry teased. 

“NO!” Hermione blushed red and hid her face in her hands. “No, that’s not what I… she’s the one that would think that immediately.”

“So you were flirting then?”

“I don’t know if I was flirting,” she admitted, finishing off her water and placing the glass back on the bar. “I think I was more getting trampled by how damn alluring she is. I mean… how could anyone not be interested?”

Harry chuckled and ordered them two more drinks. 

“Oh yeah, you’re screwed.”

“Yep. Monumentally.”

***

An hour later and Hermione’s heart had stopped beating frantically in her chest. She hadn’t seen Bellatrix in a while, lost amongst the party-goers, and she and Harry had just had a spin on the dance floor. She had yet to be approached by Narcissa again, but she had seen the woman watching them on the floor. 

Hermione had only thought of one thing that she could possibly want out of the evening, and she wasn’t about to ask Narcissa for her sister’s phone number as a prize, especially not in front of people. But she was at a loss for anything else, and as time slipped by she wondered if she might have to ask for something mundane and without the possibility to embarrass her or Harry, just to get it over with. 

She was talking to an art dealer with a studio in New York when it happened. She felt the brushing of fingers against her elbow, and when she turned she found Bellatrix standing there, a light smirk on her lips, which were now painted a dark red where before they had been pale. 

“Forgive the intrusion,” she hummed to Hermione’s companions and then lifted a piece of card up. “This just fell from your bag, Miss Granger. I didn’t want you to lose it.”

Hermione took it and before she could say anything, Bellatrix was striding away, the skirt of her dress swishing around her legs. Hermione clutched the card between her fingers, desperate to look, but she had to wait until the end of her conversation. She smiled, thanked them for their time and then turned looking down at the card immediately. 

It was a business card; pure white with curling black lettering and design on it that spelled out Bellatrix’s name and contact details. Hermione’s heart rate picked up. She twisted the card in her fingers nervously as she looked around, trying to find the woman. She was nowhere to be seen. Glancing back down as she went to put the card into her clutch, Hermione caught a flash of red against the white. On the other side was a red lipstick kiss and across it, someone had written a line in black ink. 

Meet me in the maze.

Hermione’s heart rate began to thrum through her veins at an alarming rate. 

Glancing around, she made her way towards the path that Narcissa had led them down when they had returned from the maze; a straight route to the performance area rather than the complicated route Hermione had previously taken. She threw one last glance over her shoulder at the party and then slipped through into the hedge pathway. 

Entering the circle again, Hermione’s eyes fell to the seat that Bellatrix had previously occupied, where the cello stood, leaned against it. 

“Well, I was beginning to think you might not come,” Bellatrix’s voice purred and Hermione looked to see her leaning against the tree languidly. 

“I didn’t notice the back immediately,” Hermione replied, stepping closer. “What did you… what did you want to talk about?”

Bellatrix’s eyes skated over her and she pushed away from the tree, stepping towards Hermione in a way that made her insides tremble. 

“I thought you might like a private performance,” she husked. “Perhaps a lesson?”  
“A… cello lesson?”

“Whatever else?” Bellatrix smirked. “You said that you wished you could play.”

“Won’t Narcissa miss you?”

“I won’t keep you long,” Bellatrix hummed. “Unless you want me to.”

Her wink sent shivers down Hermione’s spine and then Bellatrix’s hand was presented to her and Hermione took it, allowing herself to be led to the bench. 

“Lesson or performance first?”

“I don’t mind.”

“Choose,” Bellatrix encouraged, squeezing her fingers. 

“Lesson,” Hermione blurted out. Bellatrix smiled and gestured at her to sit. She did and Bellatrix carefully handed the cello to her. 

“Have you ever played?”

“No.”

“Well then,” Bellatrix murmured, picking up the bow. “Spread your legs a little.”

Hermione blushed but followed direction, adjusting the cello to a position like how Bellatrix had held it earlier. 

“Like this?”

“Yes. Now hold the bow this way,” Bellatrix demonstrated and then handed it over. It fit nicely in Hermione’s hand and she held it in front of the cello, looking up at Bellatrix. “Good. 

Hermione’s nerves thrummed as Bellatrix sat beside her, close enough to touch. She began showing her basic finger placement, but Hermione was so nervous that she could barely grip it properly. Bellatrix was patient however, and Hermione managed to get a few notes correct, although the bow did not slide as smoothly in her hand as it had in Bellatrix’s.

“I have an idea,” Bellatrix hummed. “If you’ll let me?”

Hermione blinked, but nodded. She had no idea what she was agreeing to, but she was already certain she’d agree to almost anything this woman asked of her. 

Bellatrix stood and walked behind Hermione and her fingers rested momentarily on Hermione’s shoulder. Then her fingers danced along Hermione’s, removing them from the strings. 

“You play the bow, I shall handle the strings. It’s an odd angle, but I can manage.”

“I… are you sure? I mean if you’d rather just play, I don’t mind?”

“I prefer sitting, but we did only just meet and you do blush so easily…” Bellatrix’s voice teased her from behind and Hermione sat up a little straighter, bristling at the reminder of earlier. She shifted forward on the seat and turned to look up at Bellatrix with an arched eyebrow. 

“Then sit, if you want.”

Bellatrix’s delighted grin sent waves of warmth through Hermione, combating the chill of the night air. And then… Bellatrix was sliding in behind her, and Hermione’s leg, laid bare by the slit in her dress, met the warm skin of Bellatrix’s. The heat radiating off of the woman made Hermione shiver and she resisted the urge to lean into her. Bellatrix’s breath tickled her neck and she felt the slight chuckle reverberate behind her. 

“One thing about me pet, I don’t ever back down from a challenge.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hermione murmured, feeling Bellatrix’s arm brush hers as she put herself into position. 

“Smooth brushes across the strings,” Bellatrix hummed into her ear and Hermione bit her lip. She began to move the bow over the strings, but her hand shook as Bellatrix’s breath caressed her ear, and the notes jarred. Fingers danced down her forearm and wrapped around her hand, holding it steady. 

Hermione melted as Bellatrix began to play, guiding Hermione’s hand across the instrument, and Bellatrix pressed into her back. The music wrapped around them and Hermione found her eyes closing, losing herself in it and the feeling of Bellatrix surrounding her. She breathed in and caught a faintly smoky scent that burnt her nostrils and she sighed a little as she breathed out. 

The music began to build and Hermione felt Bellatrix pressing into her more. Her leg had Hermione’s pinned between her and the cello and Hermione felt as she breathed in, her chest pressing against her back. Hermione’s free hand curled against the bench until her nails scratched against it, as Bellatrix’s nose brushed against the column of her neck. 

A jolt went through Hermione’s chest and into her stomach as Bellatrix’s nose remained there and her hot breath ghosted Hermione’s neck. She was on fire; she wanted to clench her thighs together but the cello was in the way and she didn’t want this to stop, but damn she’d only just met Bellatrix and how was it possible that she was affecting her this much? 

Bellatrix hummed and Hermione felt it reverberate through her and she let out a little gasp, closing her eyes and biting her lip as her head fell back a little onto Bellatrix’s shoulder. 

“This piece,” Bellatrix husked, lips brushing her ear, “is called Seduction.”

Hermione could understand why. Every part of her ached, wanting to be touched, needing the lips that danced playful along the finest edges of her ear to claim her. The cello’s last note sounded and Bellatrix’s hand stilled hers on the bow. They sat for a moment, until the sound dissipated and left only the sound of their breathing; heavy and hot. 

“Hermione,” Bellatrix murmured and Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. 

“Yes?”

“I want to-”

“There you are! I’ve been… oh.” Narcissa’s voice pulled their attention and Hermione’s head shot up and away from Bellatrix’s shoulder; her eyes lidded as she sucked in a breath and glanced around at the intruder. Bellatrix’s hand tightened momentarily on hers over the bow and then released her. “I see I’ve interrupted something.”

“Do you?” Bellatrix replied, her voice a little sharp. “Do you see?”

“Well if you’re going to play in the gardens…”

“What can I help you with, Cissy?”

Hermione shifted, and Bellatrix momentarily held the cello steady, blocking her exit, before sighing and moving it to the side. Hermione stood sharply, swayed slightly, and then backed away. She swallowed as she looked between the two women. Bellatrix seemed frustrated and Narcissa slightly amused as she looked at Hermione’s flustered appearance. 

“I only came to say that the party is wrapping up and people were asking after you.” She turned to Hermione. “I saw Mr. Potter looking for you.”

“Oh,” Hermione blinked. Harry, of course! She had forgotten all about him. “Yes. I’ll just… go and find him.”

She glanced at Bellatrix and then, realising she was still holding the bow, held it out to her. Bellatrix hesitated before taking it from her. 

“If you ever want to continue your lesson, Hermione…”

“I’ve, uh, got your card. Yes.” Hermione practically ran towards the exit. As she hurried down the path between the hedges, she could have sworn she heard a sharp ‘ow!’ from Narcissa. 

“There you are!” Harry called as he saw her approaching, her cheeks pink. “What happened to you?”

“I, uh… I decided to go for another look in the maze and got lost.”

Harry shook his head and chuckled. 

“You’re insane. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” She swallowed thickly. “Yes, I’m ready to go.”

Harry had to wait until Narcissa returned to say goodbye and thank her for the evening, so Hermione got another glass of water and downed it in two gulps. She felt rattled; she hadn’t expected to feel like this ever, let alone this evening towards someone she had only just met. Every so often she would scan the crowd, hoping that Bellatrix had returned. Hoping that she’d offer some sort of explanation for what had happened in the maze. 

“Ms. Malfoy, it’s been a wonderful evening,” Harry announced, and Hermione twisted away from the bar, where she had just placed the empty glass. “Thank you for having us.”

“You’re quite welcome, Mr. Potter. Do I take it then that you are leaving us?”

“I’m afraid so, yes.”

“But not before Miss Granger has told me what she wishes her prize to be, I hope?”

Narcissa’s eyes turned on Hermione, who had completely forgotten about the prize and was left feeling speechless. She opened her mouth, praying that words would come out; something, anything. She glanced around for inspiration and there she was. Bellatrix, gliding through the stragglers towards them. She stopped next to Narcissa and her eyes trailed over Hermione. 

“What are we talking about?” Bellatrix asked. 

“Miss Granger was about to tell us what she would like as her prize.”

“Oh, really?” Bellatrix’s eyebrow rose and her lips pressed together in a smile. “And what does Miss Granger desire?”

You. 

“I…” Hermione grasped onto the first thought through her mind. “I want to draw Bellatrix.”

Bellatrix’s eyebrow shot up even higher and Narcissa smirked. 

“You want to draw my sister?”

“I think…” Hermione scrambled for words. “I think charcoal would be the perfect medium to capture her in. I would really love to… if she wants to.”

“Well, Bella?” Narcissa asked. “Would you like Miss Granger to capture you that way?”

Bellatrix’s eyes roamed Hermione, eyes incredibly dark. 

“Yes, I think I would.”

“Very well then,” Narcissa clapped her hands together. “That’s settled. Miss Granger, I believe you have my sister’s card. I assume you can arrange to meet without me. Quite the easiest prize I’ve ever awarded.”

“Hush, Cissy,” Bellatrix chuckled and then looked back to Hermione. “I’ll see you soon then, pet?”

Hermione could only nod and then both women were saying their goodbyes and turning to rejoin the other guests. Hermione stood frozen until Harry, staring, burst her from her thoughts. 

“What in the hell happened between you two?”

***

Hermione scratched at the strap of her art bag with her thumbnail as the lift moved upwards. She had no idea how she would survive the meeting that she was headed to; the memories of when she had last seen the woman hadn’t left her for weeks. Her dreams were filled with haunting, seductive cello music that pulled her through dark mazes until she found dark eyes, creamy skin and red lips, ready to seduce her, wrap around her; always pulling away before she could claim her lips as her own. 

The ding, signalling her arrival, startled Hermione and she took a deep breath before stepping out onto the floor. She glanced around and found the door. Her knuckles hovered and she took another breath in; knocking before she could change her mind and run away. 

It only took the door a few moments to open, but it felt like the time stretched out. Hermione looked up from the floor and every nervous breath was stolen away. 

“Hello again, pet.”

For a split second, Hermione envisaged dropping her bag and throwing herself forward to wrap around Bellatrix, her lips claiming the dark red ones in front of her to show her just how much their first meeting had played on her mind. 

Instead, she let her eyes trail over the woman in front of her, greedily drinking her in. She was barefoot, and her nails were painted black; stark against her creamy skin. Toned legs were wrapped in tight black leggings and she wore a crisp, white shirt; the buttons undone enough for Hermione to glimpse black lace against the swell of her breasts. A pendant dropped between them, catching Hermione’s eyes before the returned to the most beautiful and intriguing face she had ever seen. 

“Hi,” she squeaked and then cleared her throat, flushing. “Hi. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Are you going to come in? I don’t bite, I promise.” Bellatrix’s lips lifted and Hermione stepped through into the apartment, trying not to get lost in the thoughts that response had flooded her brain with. Bellatrix smirked. “Well, unless you ask me to.”

Hermione’s face felt hot and she distracted herself by looking around the apartment. It was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Statement pieces of furniture stood out like works of art and contrasted with the bare brick walls beautifully. Her eyes lingered on the cello, leaning carefully in one corner and she bit her lip. Memories of the maze flooded her thoughts. 

The open plan room had one more surprise, as she stepped further in, following Bellatrix as she padded into the kitchen area. As they moved, the large black bed on the other side of the apartment came into view and Hermione almost choked on her own saliva as she swallowed. 

“Care for a drink?” Bellatrix hummed. “I have wine, if you’d like it?”

“No, I… thank you.” Hermione could not afford to have wine clouding her judgement around this woman. Her previous reaction could be partially blamed on the champagne, and she wanted to keep her wits about her. “I don’t drink when I’m drawing.”

“Fair enough. Water? You look a little flushed.” Bellatrix’s tone was teasing and Hermione felt the heat creeping up her neck again. 

“Yes, thank you.”

Bellatrix busied herself collecting a glass and poured Hermione some water from the tap, before handing it over. Hermione tried to ignore the sparks that flew up her arm from the spot where their fingers brushed. 

“How have you been?” Bellatrix asked, leaning on the counter and looking at her through thick lashes. “That feels the appropriate thing to say to someone after weeks apart.”

“I’ve been fine, thank you,” Hermione said, taking a sip of water for her dry throat. “And you?”

“Fine,” Bellatrix smirked. “Now that the niceties are out of the way, we can discuss why you look so terrified.”

“I’m not terrified!” Hermione shot back and Bellatrix chuckled. “I’m not. I’m just nervous.”

“Why on earth would you be nervous?” And there, her voice has slipped into that smooth, seductive tone again and Hermione’s insides melted. 

“Because you’re… and the maze…”

“Ah, I see.” Bellatrix’s smirk slipped a little. “Would you like me to promise to behave myself?”

Not really. 

“I just… I want to know what you want.”

“What I want?” Bellatrix hummed and her eyes slid over Hermione. “What I want is for you to get what you desire.”

“And what’s that?” Hermione husked. 

“Well, to draw me, apparently,” Bellatrix winked. “But if there’s anything else, I’ll happily… discuss it with you.”

Hermione drank more water, giving herself time to process the conversation. 

“You wanted me, in the maze, right? I didn’t imagine…?”

“No, pet, you didn’t imagine that. And I remain unchanged in that respect.”

“Right. Well…” Hermione shifted. “Glad we cleared that up.”

Bellatrix laughed; a proper laugh that came from her stomach and made her bend further over the counter she was leaning on. Hermione’s lips twitched at the sound. 

“You are quite the delight, aren’t you?” Bellatrix mused, when she’d stopped laughing. She stood straight and played with the pendant around her neck. “So, where do you want me?”

Hermione spluttered into the drink she had been taking and Bellatrix laughed again. 

“Erm…”

“I meant for your drawing, Hermione.”

“Oh.” Hermione flushed and put down the glass of water. “Erm, I just need you to be comfortable and in decent lighting. I usually take some pictures first, in case I need to finish later. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Bellatrix dropped the pendant back between her breasts and played her fingers across the counter like a piano. “With the cello, or without?”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that.”

“I only ask because I thought you might be interested in hearing me play a little again, while you work.”

“I… I would like that very much, thank you.”

“So polite,” Bellatrix teased as she prowled past her, fingers brushing against Hermione, sending her brain into a spiral again. She sucked in a breath and then followed Bellatrix, who was busy collecting her cello and bow. “I thought I’d sit by the window, unless you want me on the bed.”

“Oh my god,” Hermione groaned, chuckling. “You have got to stop saying things like that if I’m going to be able to concentrate.”

“Oh, am I distracting?” Bellatrix grinned over her shoulder. 

“Very, and you know it,” Hermione replied, under her breath, watching Bellatrix’s hips sway as she headed for the window. “Where should I sit?”

“Anywhere you want,” Bellatrix replied, adjusting the seat before sitting elegantly down and resting the cello against her shoulder. “This is my first time modelling.”

“I can’t believe that,” Hermione hummed, moving herself to the sofa and settling onto it, putting her bag next to her to fish out what she needed. “You’re so beautiful and you must be around artists all the time.”

“I didn’t say I’d never been asked,” Bellatrix winked at her. Hermione’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Why did you say no?”

“I never wanted to watch any of them perform.”

“Perform?”

“Yes, pet. When artists, true artists, get lost in their work, it is just as much of a performance as what I do.”

“How do you know I’m a ‘true artist’?”

“Just a feeling,” Bellatrix murmured, watching her pull out her camera from her vantage point. 

Hermione focussed on taking her picture; capturing her cheekbones and those eyes, the curve of her neck and the hint of collarbone that wasn’t hidden by the shirt or the cello. She knew that later, when she looked back at the photos, she would still feel the intense look that Bellatrix gave her. 

When she settled on the sofa, picking up her notebook and pencils, Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 

“What would you like me to play, pet?”

“Um… Whatever you’d like,” Hermione murmured, already surveying her paper; the pencil hovering over it in anticipation. 

The first few notes drew her attention up and away from her task; the teasing melody captivating her. It was playful, and Bellatrix’s eyes were on her, a light smirk on her lips as she played. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then began to work. 

Bellatrix’s form flowed onto the paper, but Hermione was overtaken by an urge to capture her again and again. Every time she glanced up, Bellatrix’s eyes were closed and she was moving with the music, lost in it. Yet Hermione could swear that the heat of her gaze burned her every time she had been looking down at the page for too long. 

She did several sketches, getting a feel for her, capturing the movement of her, and then began on the next, fuller piece. Bellatrix drifted from one song into the next with ease and Hermione got lost in her creation. She wasn’t sure how long had passed, but her ears pricked as she recognised the next tune. She glanced up and found Bellatrix’s eyes fixed on her. 

Seduction. 

Hermione swallowed hard, and tore her eyes away, looking down at the piece. She had captured Bellatrix’s eyes the best she could, but something was missing. She doubted anyone could capture those eyes but she so desperately wanted to try. She looked back up slowly, finding Bellatrix still watching her. 

She couldn’t look away as the music built, as Bellatrix’s hand moved her fingers swiftly over the strings, the other masterfully guiding the bow across. She felt drawn to her, wanted to get up and touch her, but she remained frozen to the spot. 

Bellatrix played the last few notes and then stilled, not starting another piece. Her eyes remained fixed on Hermione. The silence spoke. 

Slowly, Bellatrix laid down the cello. Hermione watched and then dropped her eyes to the drawing. She could feel Bellatrix walking over, felt her stop next to her and look down. 

“Beautiful,” she hummed, after a moment. “I was right.”

Hermione looked up, catching Bellatrix’s eyes wandering over the many sketches. 

“Right?”

“You are a true artist.”

Hermione ducked her head down, cheeks pink. 

“I couldn’t quite get your eyes, but I think…” she trailed off, as Bellatrix’s finger hooked under her chin, bringing her head up and her gaze back to her. 

“Hermione,” she purred and Hermione’s entire body reacted. “I’d very much like to kiss you now.”

Bellatrix hovered, waiting, giving Hermione the chance to stop her, to respond in any way, but Hermione only lowered her eyes to Bellatrix’s lips. So Bellatrix took her hand, gently pulling her and Hermione abandoned her drawings to the side and stood. She searched Bellatrix’s eyes and then her own lidded eyes were drawn back to Bellatrix’s lips, as her tongue darted out to wet them; pink against red. Hermione could hear her own heart, racing, beating in her ears, building as Bellatrix lifted a hand and placed it against her; fingers curling against the back of her neck as her thumb stroked her cheek. And then, slowly, she leaned in. 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed as Bellatrix’s lips brushed gently against hers; the faintest whisper of a kiss. She inhaled, catching the scent of her on her tongue, as Bellatrix’s nose brushed hers before she pressed another, firmer kiss to her lips. Hermione felt a sigh escape her and then her fingers wrapped themselves into Bellatrix’s shirt, fisting the fabric to pull her closer and into a kiss that made every nerve in her explode. 

She felt Bellatrix’s arm wrap around her, pulling her close so that she pressed against her from head to toe and a moan filled their mouths with neither sure if the other had made it. Hermione slid her arms over Bellatrix’s shoulders and managed to tangle her fingers in chaotic black curls, pulling strands from where they were pinned as she opened her mouth to Bellatrix’s tongue. 

When they broke apart, gasping air, Bellatrix’s hand slid further round to dive into the hair at the back of Hermione’s head, and she scratched there gently as she scanned Hermione’s face. 

“I want you, now. Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Hermione gasped, leaning in and pressing a brief kiss on her lips. “Please.”

Bellatrix dragged her back in for a crushing kiss and then began to press hot, desperate kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She pulled aside her shirt to press a kiss to her collarbone and then her tongue danced along it, sending Hermione’s head rolling back. Bellatrix groaned into her pulse point as Hermione’s fingers tightened in her hair, and she nipped her lightly before sucking at it, making Hermione’s knees buckle. Bellatrix’s arm tightened around her and she pulled her mouth away from her skin. 

“Bed,” she husked, her lipstick smeared on swollen lips and her eyes so dark that Hermione almost lost herself in them. Still, she managed to make her feet move, kissing Bellatrix as the other woman guided them backwards towards the bed. 

Hermione found herself sitting, with Bellatrix pulling at her top to remove it. Hermione watched it go sailing across the room before she began pulling open the buttons on Bellatrix’s shirt. She got it off and Bellatrix let it drop, before pushing Hermione back and climbing over her. Her hands wrapped around Hermione’s wrists as she kissed her and held them above her head; Hermione’s eyes rolled back as Bellatrix’s tongue dipped into the little hollow between her neck and collarbone, tasting the sweat beginning to collect there. Hermione’s hips began to move against Bellatrix’s weight, and Bellatrix chuckled into her neck before returning to her lips to press a kiss to her that made Hermione whimper. 

Hermione kept her fingers tight in Bellatrix’s hair as she kissed her way down her chest, pausing to pull down the cups of Hermione’s bra to circle the straining buds that were her nipples with a hot, determined tongue. Teeth grazed her and Hermione arched, her nails scratching Bellatrix’s scalp until she growled. 

When her kisses trailed lower, across Hermione’s stomach, Hermione felt as though she might explode before Bellatrix reached her apparent destination. The woman’s tongue dipped to circle her bellybutton and Hermione let forth a strangled moan. 

“Bellatrix… please…”

“What’s the matter, pet?” Bellatrix hummed against her soft stomach as she looked up towards her. “Are you desperate?”

“Yes…”

“Are you wet for me?”

“Fuck… yes…”

“Well, let’s see how wet, shall we?” Bellatrix slipped from the bed, and Hermione had to lift her hips to help the woman remove her trousers and underwear in one fell swoop. A blush spread across Hermione’s chest and up her neck as she was left on display, cool air tickling at her. She moved her legs to hide herself a little but Bellatrix grasped her thighs and held her still, staring down at her with a hunger that Hermione had never seen before. “My, my, aren’t you perfect, pet?”

Watching Bellatrix sink to her knees at the foot of the bed so that she could be level with Hermione’s slick centre, was the most arousing thing Hermione had ever seen. That was, until, Bellatrix leaned forward and licked her languidly, coming away with Hermione’s arousal painting her lips. Hermione squirmed and Bellatrix smirked, pinning her hips. And then, she feasted. 

Hermione lost count of how many times Bellatrix’s tongue swirled and licked, how many times she sucked at Hermione’s clit and how many times she moaned into her, sending vibrations straight to her core. Hermione could only focus on how close she was to falling apart, how much she wanted to come on this woman’s tongue and fill her mouth with her arousal and feel her lick her clean. She clung to the dark sheets beneath her and cried out as Bellatrix nipped at her inner thigh before diving back in and within minutes her thighs were clenched around Bellatrix’s head as she came harder than she ever had before. 

The shaking eventually subsided and Hermione became aware that Bellatrix was pinned in one place by her thighs. She released them as she collapsed, shivering, and Bellatrix licked her lips with a satisfied grin, before standing to survey Hermione. She shimmied out of her leggings and Hermione could only watch as a patch of dark curls appeared, glistening in the light. 

“Oh,” she murmured, fixated. Bellatrix was wet for her; practically dripping. Hermione’s stomach flipped and she sat up slowly, reaching out to pull Bellatrix down into a kiss. Bellatrix gladly obliged, straddling Hermione and tangling her fingers in her hair for a deep, long kiss. 

“This is what you do to me,” the dark haired woman murmured against Hermione’s lips as she captured one of Hermione’s hands and guided it to her centre. “This is how wet I was when I was wrapped around you. I wanted so badly to take you right there. If Narcissa hadn’t interrupted, I would have asked if I could take you. If I could make you mine.”

Hermione moaned into her mouth, feeling her wetness coating her fingers as Bellatrix rocked her hips into her gently. 

“I’d have said yes. Just like now.”

“Yes,” Bellatrix hissed, nipping Hermione’s lower lip as she rocked into her harder. “Hermione…”

“Bella…” Hermione moaned as she rubbed her harder and Bellatrix gasped. “Let me taste you.”

Groaning, Bellatrix released Hermione’s wrist and Hermione lay back, biting her lip. Bellatrix stared down at her, running her fingers up Hermione’s stomach and palming her breasts. Then, as though she couldn’t bear to wait, she climbed up and lowered herself over Hermione’s willing mouth. 

Hermione groaned into her, lapping at Bellatrix’s folds, sucking at her clit, tasting the sweet tang of her as it coated her lips and tongue. She wrapped her arms around her hips, pulling her closer, and Bellatrix began to rock into her. Moans erupted from above her and it made Hermione desperate to hear what she sounded like when she came. She sucked hard at her clit and as her tongue flicked down, Bellatrix began to ride her face hard. She watched Bellatrix coming apart above her and dug her nails into the woman’s hips, just as she came with a shudder and a loud cry that sounded like a mixture of Hermione’s name and ‘fuck’. 

Hermione grinned into her, lapping her up, guiding her through her orgasm until Bellatrix fell forward, gasping, and rolled off of her. 

“You…” she moaned. “Come here.”

Hermione happily complied, crawling up to press kisses against Bellatrix’s neck and ear as she came down from her orgasm. 

“You taste lovely,” she hummed happily and Bellatrix groaned, turned her head and pulled Hermione in for a deep kiss. 

“We’re doing that again.”

“No complaints here,” Hermione smirked. 

Bellatrix’s fingers traced down her back and over her hip, before her thumb smoothed over the hip bone and she grasped Hermione’s wrist again. Hermione felt her wetness as Bellatrix pressed her hand to her, and as Hermione’s fingers began teasing her, Bellatrix mirrored the action against Hermione. 

“Oh… yes…” Hermione moaned and Bellatrix leaned in to kiss her. 

“Yes… fuck…” Bellatrix’s leg hooked around Hermione’s, pulling them closer as they rode each other’s hands. Gasping kisses were pressed into lips that yearned for more and Hermione started to whimper as she began to tighten around Bellatrix’s fingers. 

“Bella… I’m…”

“I know, darling, come with me…”

They came hard, shuddering against each other as waves of pleasure burst through them. Bellatrix felt tight around Hermione’s fingers; tight and hot. She moaned as she felt Bellatrix tighten harder around her and then quiver. 

They lay there, gasping, searching each others’ eyes, pressing tender kisses in between breaths. 

“You’re beautiful,” Bellatrix hummed, pressing another kiss to Hermione as she slid slowly out of her, leaving Hermione wanting to feel her flexing inside her again. 

“You’re…” Hermione pressed a kiss into her as she slid from her and then raised her fingers to her lips to taste her. “Delicious. Beautiful. So many things…”

“Do you have plans for the evening?” Bellatrix asked softly, her nose brushing Hermione’s. 

“I didn’t, no.”

“Then you’ll stay?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m not done with you yet.” 


End file.
